1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wheel changing devices and more particularly pertains to a new vehicle wheel attachment system for easily changing a tire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wheel changing devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, wheel changing devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,880; U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,191; U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,121; U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,163; U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,668; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 381,609.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new vehicle wheel attachment system. The inventive device includes a rim, an attachment assembly and a rotor. The attachment assembly extends from a first side of the rim. The rotor has a central aperture that receives a distal portion of the attachment assembly therein when the first side of the rim is positioned to abut the rotor. The rotor has plurality of holes that extend into a wall of the central aperture of the rotor. The distal portion of the attachment assembly includes a plurality of rods that are selectively positioned between an extended position and a retracted position. Each of the rods is aligned with an associated one of the holes when the distal portion of the attachment assembly is inserted into the central aperture of the rotor. The rods are selectively extendable into the holes. Thus the distal end of the attachment assembly is coupled to the rotor such that rotation of the rotor rotates the rim.
In these respects, the vehicle wheel attachment system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of easily changing a tire.